Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy!
Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in November 2015. Plot Zoe Kennedy wakes up on the morning of her birthday. She receives a text from her boyfriend Harry Smith saying "Happy birthday babe ly xxx". She thanks him as her parents (Erin Kennedy and John Kennedy) go into her bedroom with presents such as perfume, shorts, leggings and sweets. A few minutes later, she watches the latest Horrid Henty episode Horrid Hentymunch on her Eyephone. Afterwards, Harry calls her to say "happy birthday". They get into a conversation about stuff and they decide to go on a date at 11am. Zoe chooses to go to Ristorante di Dundundun, causing Harry to get a flashback to the disastrous date. He gets over it quickly. It is now 11am. Harry comes along with some birthday presents for Zoe at the bus stop. She is pleased with some A-Tractor Perfume and a Zapper Rapper boxset he gives her. They get on the bus and sit together; Zoe rests her legs on Harry, whose face goes red when he spots David Marshall crossing the road from the bus' window. At 11:15am, they finally arrive at Dundundun. The two cross the road over to the restaurant, holding hands. They enter the restaurant and sit down. Unluckily, Harry urgently needs the toilet; he walks away from the table and Zoe waves to him. As Harry enters the toilet, he goes into a cubicle; a nerd is seen going into the one next to his. Harry sits down daydreaming of Zoe. However, this is disrupted as the nerd is heard saying "Come here often?". He runs out. By the time he comes out, the starters and drinks have arrived. Just as Harry and Zoe are about to relax with a jazzy tune playing in the background, a window smash can be heard. Harry looks behind, only to find Ärnesti Jukanpoika, Maarjo Mägi, Coran Hewitt and Larry Burton, who have all escaped from Dundundun Prison, with weapons! Everyone flees; some (including Harry and Zoe) are brave enough to throw their sharpest objects at them. The streets of Dundundun suddenly become chaotic as a riot surfaces. Larry then goes up to the scared restaraunt owner, telling him to pick an option; either to let him blow the restaurant up or he gets stabbed to death. The owner picks the former option and flees. Harry and Zoe then send out texts to The Black Foot Gang and The Hovedpersons for urgent help. After ten minutes, all of them turn up except for Edvard Andersson due to Morten Larsen and Jonas Andersson forcing him to stay home. The Hovedpersons attack the Finno-Ugrics while The Black Foot Gang attack others. Morten is then considered a hero when he punches Ärnesti on the neck, and when Patrick McCrae drops his turntables on Larry's stomach. Maarjo and Coran also get beaten up by Bjørn Henriksen and Dylan Cook respectively. The police arrive and try to arrest the Finno-Ugrics, Coran, Larry and other rioters, however there is a manhunt as some of them have escaped! The two gangs quickly get on the bus to get home; most of them are in tears. Music *Sony Xperia - Opal (plays when Harry and Zoe meet up) *To Love-Ru - Semaru Kiki (plays when Larry threatens the restaurant owner) Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes